Ettigar Strax
:“Although they may have shown treachery in the past, the citizens of the Commonwealth may yet show some usefulness.” :“They are non-humans.” :“Slaves must come from somewhere, my dear admiral.” :-Moff Strax and Admiral Harkness concerning the species of the Antrixian Commonwealth Ettigar Strax was an Imperial Officer that was promoted to Grand Moff of the area known as the Levrian Expanse in the Inner Rim region, along with the Jaso Sector and the Kiffu Sector. Strax, a former training instructor at the Republic Officer Training Academy on Torellia, later under the Imperial regime, had gained notoriety as the “Rebel Hunter”. During his time at the Torellian Academy, Strax subtly coerced several cadets into admitting treason towards the newly formed Empire and then went on to root out several budding rebel cells in various locations near the Core Worlds and Colonies. History Early Life Ettigar was born into a modest family setting on the planet Torellia, in the Colonies Territory. Growing up, Ettigar was known as somewhat of a smooth-talker and presented himself highly, with impeccable manners. When he wasn't attending classes in his youth, Strax was fond of visiting the starport in his home city to listen to tales from the various spacers that frequented the port. Strax quickly began picking up on some of the various languages that the pilots and crews used. Learning these various languages, Ettigar began to watch people and eavesdrop on conversations, learning a great deal about the illegal activities these crews had performed. Upon completion of his formal education, Ettigar was accepted into the Torellian Military Academy where he excelled in Intelligence Studies. After his graduation, Ettegar was assigned to the Torellian Intelligence Service, where he continued his service until the outbreak of the Clone Wars. Strax worked as a command officer and intelligence operative during the Clone Wars where he quickly rose through the ranks. Prior to 19 BBY, Starx was offered the Commandant position back at the Torellian Academy. It was during his time at the Academy that Strax began studying Mandalorian culture and tactics. Life in Imperial Service Following his promotion from Commandant, Strax was given the assignment to oversee civil and bureaucratic matters in the Imperial occupied Antrixian Commonwealth, along with the neighboring areas and sectors. His appointment was double-sided: Not only did he handle civil matters as the Governor of the Commonwealth, but he was also positioned to keep the father/daughter team of the Harkness family in check. Strax’s working relationship with Admiral Terrel Harkness was strenuous at best. While Strax took an active role in questioning suspected rebels and criminals, he also oversaw the disbursement of troops and Imperial resources on most planets. Harkness often accused Strax of overstepping his authority. High Inquistitor Syanne Harkness, however, grew to greatly respect the man for his interrogation techniques and his often subtle coercion of admissions of guilt from his interrogation subjects. Strax was also responsible for the administration of the Arentech and Pergar shipyards within the Commonwealth. During the lead-up to the Battle of Yavin, Strax worked closely with Imperial resources on Project: Moonlight and Operation: Wolfpack. As Grand Moff, Strax also spent a great deal of time in the Engstrom Trust, working closely with corporate resources there. Personality and Appearance Egotistical and ambitious, Strax took a great deal of pride in his reputation and its associated nickname, the Hunter. Strax was cruel and ruthless, but charming, extremely polite, and diabolically intelligent. Besides Basic, he fluently spoke at least three other languages: Mando’a, Durese, and Bocce. Despite several loyalty awards within the Empire, Strax had no real faith in Imperialism or loyalty to the New Order. Strax was driven by sociopathic ambition alone. RPG D6 Stats Type: Imperial Moff DEXTERITY 3D ' Blaster 4D, Dodge 5D '''KNOWLEDGE 4D ' Alien Species 6D, Bureaucracy 8D, (s)Bureaucracy: Galactic Empire 9D+1, Intimidation 6D+1, (s)Intimidation: Interrogation 8D+2, Languages 5D, (s)Languages: Bocce 8D, (s)Languages: Durese 8D, (s)Languages: Huttese 7D+2, (s)Languages: Mando’a 8D+2, Law Enforcement 7D, Planetary Systems 6D, Tactics 5D, (s)Tactics: Fleet Maneuvers 7D+1, (s)Tactics: Ground Troops 8D+1 'MECHANICAL 3D ' Astrogation 5D, Capital Ship Piloting 5D, Repulsorlift Operations 5D 'PERCEPTION 4D ' Bargain 6D, Command 7D, Con 6D+2, Investigation 7D+2, Persuasion 7D+2, Search 8D 'STRENGTH 2D ' Brawling 4D, Stamina 4D 'TECHNICAL 2D ' Computer Programming/Repair 5D, Security 5D '''Hero Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 3 Character Points: 13 Move: 10 Equipment: Imperial ID, Secure encrypted comlink, Datapad, Rank cylinders. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Agents of the Empire Category:Featured Articles